undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Monster Kid
Monster Kid is a young monster, officially named Kid, in the Underground that will stop at nothing to see their idol, Undyne, in action. Since they do not have arms, or may just be very clumsy, Kid ends up falling on their face a lot. Appearance Monster Kid is a yellow monster, with a tail and spines on the back of their head. They have no arms and wear a striped shirt. The marking under one of their eyes is bigger than the other marking. These marks are likely black eyes from falling on their face so often. Personality They look up to Undyne as a role model. They are an innocent monster who assumes the energetic attitude that pervades most of their actions. They seem to be a bit naive, as well as a bit clumsy, as they trip frequently. Despite being notably frightened by the protagonist during the Genocide Route (once they discover the protagonist's intentions, at least), they stand up to the protagonist with an intense expression, ready to protect the Underground. Main Story Neutral Route Monster Kid first meets the protagonist in Snowdin. They note how both of them are wearing striped shirts, so they both must be children. However, Kid does not seem to notice that the protagonist is a human child. They later sneak out of Snowdin to explore the Waterfall, looking for Undyne. They follow the protagonist, not knowing that Undyne is searching for them because they are a human, and feel a little jealous that they receive so much attention. Kid eventually finds out that the protagonist is a human, and reluctantly considers them an enemy. They try to say something mean to the human, attempting to create a reason for the two to be enemies, but feel bad for it and begin to leave. Just as the kid takes off, they fall and hang off a ledge. Undyne approaches and the player is given a choice: * Help Kid up the ledge ** Kid defends the protagonist from Undyne, who backs off. They decide that they'll remain friends and leave for home. * Let Kid fall ** Undyne dives down after Kid to save them—she is badly hurt but refuses to rest. Kid tells Undyne that she was right about the human, who just stood there waiting for them to fall. This makes Kid hate the protagonist and all humans. * Run to Undyne ** Undyne saves Kid and is badly hurt. Kid tells Undyne that she was right about the human, who was too eager to fight her to bother saving them. This will also make Kid hate the protagonist and all humans. * Run away from Undyne. ** Undyne helps Kid up, who tells her that the protagonist was just going to get help from others. True Pacifist Route After fighting Undyne, Monster Kid can be found in Snowdin. When talked to, they says that now they think Undyne is not that great and because of that they found themself a new idol (who, quite obviously, is Papyrus). If saved and befriended, Kid will grow to idolize Frisk too. They are seen cheering the human onto victory as they face off against Flowey. After beating Asriel, Monster Kid says that they no longer idolize Undyne and have found a new hero instead. Monster Kid is also seen during the credits, attending Toriel's school. Genocide Route Monster Kid is warned by Undyne that the protagonist has hurt a lot of people. They approach them anyway, not believing that they would do such a thing. The protagonist turns away, and then silently approaches Kid aggressively with a 'weird expression'. Kid will nervously stand their ground, and the protagonist eagerly enters a battle with them, declaring that they are 'in their way.' After subsequent resets, the protagonist simply attempts to trick the child into turning the other way, but fails, and engages Kid despite failing. The player cannot flee from Kid, but they can attack, check or spare them: * If the player attacks, Undyne takes the damage instead, depleting their health. Kid escapes, whilst harboring a shocked expression. * Checking Kid suggests that they look like 'free EXP'. * The default flavor text is "Monster Kid quivers anxiously". * If they spare Kid, they will say that they knew the protagonist wasn't that bad before they leave. This ends the Genocide Route and the game continues on the Neutral Route. If the player chooses to attack, the Monster Kid disappears for the rest of the game. It is assumed they evacuated with the others. Trivia * In Waterfall, if you talk to the Echo Flowers, you can follow the conversation of someone and their sister. This may be Monster Kid and their sister. * Toby Fox has stated that the Monster Kid's name is Kid. * Monster Kid's design may have been inspired by the Pokémon Scraggy. Both are small, yellow, bipedal lizard monsters with constantly protruding teeth. While Scraggy may have arms, it has to perpetually use them to hold up its pelt—which is a lot like not having arms at all, just like Monster Kid. * Monster Kid was designed by Magnolia Porter, who also designed Jerry. She has two webcomics, Bobwhite and Monster Pulse. * When walking in the rain with Monster Kid without holding an umbrella, the protagonist in the reflection will glitch and will not animate correctly. * Monster Kid is the only monster you enter a battle with that cannot be defeated. * If you go back to the room with the umbrella bin, he says, "Yo Undyne isn't over there i already checked." and run back to where he was. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Monsters Category:Enemies Category:Waterfall